


Blood

by hirusen



Series: AUs Of The Sanders Sides [4]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bars and Pubs, Best Friends, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Cell Phones, Childhood Friends, Crying, Deceit Is A Good Guy, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fear, Feeding, Fights, First Kiss, Flirting, Forced Orgasm, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Holding Hands, Hugs, Human AU, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, Kidnapping, Kissing, Language, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rape, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Tags Are Hard, Vampire AU, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, bound and gagged, heightened senses, rope, they all have different last names, you're welcome internet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: They had went out for a drink to help Virgil relax after a hugely stressful day, how they'd know it end up like this?





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to do this AU for a long time, but never got around to it until recently because my muse has been obsessed with another series, but it's been sated for now so...yeah!

Roman giggled as his best friend fumbled into him, managing to keep their fresh drinks from spilling. "Heh, I think we might need to slow down for the night." "Or just call it a night, you've got work tomorrow, don't you, Roman?" Virgil asked him, handing him his glass of whiskey while he took a slow sip of his wine. "Yeah. But, you're feeling better right?" Roman asked and the other man sighed happily, scooting a little closer to the muscled male, leaning his head against his shoulder. "...Yeah. Thanks for this, Princey." "Anytime, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance." Virgil playfully smacked the back of his hand against his friend's chest, a drunken smile painting his lips.

They normally weren't in a bar like this on a night where one of them worked the next day, but when Virgil suddenly dropped by Roman's home after he had gotten off work, the man knew he had had a shit day and needed to unwind and relax. They were both pretty drunk at this point, Virgil downing his fourth glass while Roman was polishing off his seventh glass of whiskey (not his usual drink, but he was pretty stressed out himself), and Roman was already thinking that he  _might_ regret the hangover he's gonna have tomorrow, but finally seeing Virgil happy and relaxed is completely worth it.

The duo finished their drinks, Roman paying for them, and they left the bar holding hands and giggling stupidly. It wasn't an uncommon thing for them to do really; they met in middle school, Roman's neighbors having adopted Virgil from an orphanage and happened to send him to the same school as Roman. They grew close quickly after Roman protected Virgil from a group of bullies that teased him for his Gothic look and anxiety; it wasn't long after that they realized they shared a common interest in theater, both of them joining the drama club, and have been inseparable since.

A cold wind whipped through them, making Roman shiver since he forgot to bring his Letterman jacket that he's kept from high school with him. "You wanna borrow mine?" "No, no. You get cold too easy; besides, it's nothing I can't handle." Virgil sighed deeply. "Your hero act is gonna get you in trouble one of these days." "Good thing I can handle myself in a fight." Well, since Roman was trained in mixed-martial arts as well as nearly all types of swordsmanship, and the fact that Roman does all kinds of physical training and activities to stay in shape, Virgil hopes he's able to hold his own. "So, how are things going? Able to get any further with your project?"

Roman still didn't know what it was that Virgil had been working on for months at this point, but whatever it was, Roman was constantly encouraging him to keep going; he's always loved that, despite his seeming disinterest in the fine arts, Virgil can create the most beautiful of paintings, songs, and stories. Roman's always had a creative passion for, well, as long as he's been alive if you asked his mother, so he was always the one who encouraged others to find what they were passionate about and pursue it no matter what.

"It's...getting there." "Creative block again?" Virgil groaned, annoyed. "I don't know why I keep getting these fucking blocks about it, but I just want to get a little more progress on it!" Roman clapped his hand against his friend's shoulder. "You will. I promise. Perhaps, now that you've had a chance to relax and enjoy yourself for a minute, you can look at it in a new light, perhaps take a step back from it when you do and see exactly where you are now, and where you wish to be next." He encouraged, getting that thankful grin on his friend's lips again. "...Thanks, Ro." "Anytime, Virg."

They snapped their heads around when a loud, snapping metallic bang echoed behind them. A man, no taller than Roman and just as toned as Virgil, stood in the middle of the alleyway, eyes seeming to glow in the dim moonlight. "My! Such...an  _enticing_ pair." He purred, Roman taking a step in front of Virgil when two other men suddenly swooped into view next to the first, his guard up and watching them for any signs they might try to do something. "Think they'd make good ones?" One of them asked and the man they saw flickered his eyes over them as if he was inspecting goods in a store. "They might, but it's been a long while since we've had some good company." The man took a few steps forward, Roman quickly falling into a defensive stance, eyes narrowed.

The approaching man paused in his steps before he laughed gleefully. "Will you look at that! The little human thinks he can stop me."  _'Little human'? Who are these guys?_ Virgil wondered as he took a step back, signalling to Roman that he was free to strike if the man got too close.

Though, he never got the chance to.

In the blink of an eye, the guy was standing before Roman and his hand was wrapped around his throat, twisting at the waist as he slammed him into the brick wall. "NO! Don't hurt him!" "Oh, don't worry little pet, I would  **never** harm those I wish to feed from."  _Feed from? The hell is he talking about? This guy is crazy!_ Virgil felt his ribs get tight as they seemed to squeeze his lungs, his breath falling short as his eyes soaked in the sight of Roman clearly being unable to push this guy off him. "Oh, no, no, no! It's okay, little human, I'm not going to hurt him nor you. I promise." The two that joined him smirked wickedly. "Them, on the other hand, I have no say."

Suddenly, Virgil was pinned against the wall, one of them holding his arms against the bricks easily while the other started to work his pants off. "No! Stop, stop it! Let me go!" "Ooo! He's a feisty one!" "So is he." The first man spoke as Roman started to fight against his hold on him harder, kicking at the man's legs and ankles and they were both stunned when that didn't seem to faze him. "Stop struggling, human!" The man pulling Virgil's pants down barked, successfully pulling them down enough to expose Virgil, the man whimpering.

"No! Leave him alone!" "Why? We just want to play with him." "You aren't playing with him; you're raping him!" "Playing, raping, same thing. It's just semantics with you humans." The man holding Virgil's arms commented, quickly flipping his friend around so his face was now pressed against the rough bricks, whimpering and begging for them to stop and let him go, to not go any further. "It's not the same fucking thing, you fucking psychopath!" "Oh? Would you rather we play with you?" The comment made him freeze for a moment, but it had the men holding down Virgil smirk in victory.

"Mmmm... Fuck, he smells so good!" The man cooed as he undid his belt, fishing out his already hard cock, and rubbing it between Virgil's ass cheeks, making him whimper; Roman saw the tears that now rolled down his slightly flushed cheeks. "Fuck, can't wait to feel just how tight he's gonna be." The fucker purred as his hands spread Virgil's ass, the tip of his cock lined up with his hole, licking his lips eagerly.

The sound of cracking bone followed the man as he was sent flying deeper into the alley. "What?!" The one holding Virgil's arms managed to get out before he too was sent off his feet, Virgil crumbling towards the ground when a new face caught him carefully. This man had on a light blue polo, a grey cardigan wrapped around his shoulders, black framed glasses, beige khakis, and dark brown shoes; he was joined by a man in a black polo with a dark blue necktie, tan slacks, an identical pair of glasses, and black shoes. "Shit..!" The man holding Roman to the wall growled, not loosening his hold on him at all. "Let. Him. Go." The man in the black polo growled, Roman seeing that the one in the blue polo was holding Virgil against him tenderly, his hold firm enough that he didn't collapse to his feet, but he only had minimal contact on his form to do so; he clearly understood the distress Virgil was in, which Roman was thankful for.

"You take another step and I'll drain him." "Try me." "Logan, if you're gonna hit him, hit him." A new voice spoke up, the man walking into view; he wore a short, black cape with a yellow trim, a long sleeved grey-purple shirt that had little yellow buckles and trim on the edges, black pants and shoes, a bowler hat, and a pair of yellow gloves that seemed to be riding gloves. But what stood out the most about him was his face; half of it had scales like a snake and his left eye was like a snake's. "Heh, well, if it isn't the traitor himself! Enjoying your sluts?" "They aren't my sluts, and yes I am. They're better company than what you entertain." He calmly snapped back and the man holding him hissed, sounding like some messed up mix of a cat and...something that wasn't human.

It was then that Roman saw the man's teeth, or rather his canines. They were long, too long to be natural by any means. In fact, Roman was pretty sure he knew what they were, which had his heart pounding faster now.

Fangs.

The man holding him...was a vampire.

 _No. No! That... That can't be right; vampires aren't real. They can't be! They're a myth, a thing of legend and fairytails! Right? ...Right?_ Roman didn't know anymore. The proof was right in front of his face, yet his mind struggled to grasp it. And could he really be blamed? He and Virgil grew up on tales of fantasy about vampires and werewolves and all things supernatural; but they were supposed to be just that, tales. Seeing that they weren't...

His head was starting to spin as he tried to puzzle everything out. "I'm giving you another three seconds to put him down before I break your teeth." Logan threatened, his voice turning low and deep, eyes narrowing on the man, or vampire, or whatever holding Roman. Of course, the man didn't like being threatened, so he acted instead. Roman fought hard, tucking his legs up as high as he could and lashing out, one foot planting solidly against the man's hip, the other landing just above his groin; that second one had him groaning a little, but again, he wasn't fazed and his presents was suddenly swarming Roman's, the man feeling his hot breath wash over his neck, seeing out of the corner of his eye that the man's fangs shined in the moonlight.

They hovered above his throat for a split second, then Roman was dropped onto the ground, coughing harshly now that the man's rough grip on his throat was gone, turning his head to the left to see that he was snapped further down the alley than the others were, some blood leaking from his split lip. His eyes flickered back to the right when he saw a figure now standing in his peripheral vision, and saw Logan seeming to tower over him, anger twisting his face. "Fuck..." The man groaned, spitting out some more blood before standing up, the men who accompanied him doing the same and were quickly at his side. "This isn't over, human." He told Roman before he blinked and the men were gone.

"Sh, sh. It's okay." He heard the man holding Virgil speak and Roman rushed over to their side. "Virg! Hey, talk to me." Roman cooed as he reached down and pulled Virgil's pants back up around his hips, tenderly taking him out of the man's arms. Virgil clung to him as he broke, openly sobbing now that the threat seemed to be gone. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm right here. Nothing's gonna hurt you. Everything is gonna be okay. Promise." Virgil nodded weakly, forming more of his body against Roman's. Roman hugged him tight, rocking him slowly as he hushed comforting noises and words to his best friend.

"Poor thing. He's so scared..." The man that had been holding him spoke and a detail was slapped in front of Roman's attention: all of them shared the same face. Yes, they all had different eye colors and other small details that made them different, but a quick glance at the group and it seemed like they were all related; even the man who had half of a snake face shared features with them. "Who...are you people?  _What_ are you people?" Roman asked as Virgil started to calm down, his hand holding his tightly despite how hard he was shaking. "We're--" "Of no importance." The man in the bowler hat finished, causing the one with the cardigan to whine. Roman's eyes narrowed on him, making the man raise his only eyebrow in question.

"You're lying. You all could have just kept moving on, ignored what was happening to us, to not get involved. Yet you did. You clearly knew those men, and what they were planning to do to us. I wouldn't call any of you 'of no importance' after what just happened." The man groaned, a hand greeting his face, annoyance on it. "Sometimes I wonder about you people... You must have saw his fangs, yes?" He asked, Virgil taking a step back from Roman now that he's found his feet again. "I did. But...it's not true, is it? There's...There's no way." "Sadly, it is.  _We_ ," He started, gesturing to the two men with him, "are like them, though we have much more restraint than they do."

"Roman? What did you see?" Virgil asked him and he sighed. "The man who had me pinned? He had fangs." His friend's eyes went wide. "Like...a vampire's?" "Exactly like a vampire's." Roman eyes settled on the man who now stood before them, Roman hastily guiding Virgil behind his body, shielding him from the now revealed vampire. "...Are the other tales true?" The man shook his head. "As far as we're aware, no. Only our kind still exists among humanity." Roman swallowed thickly. "We won't harm you!" The one with the cardigan spoke up, making both humans jump. "Sorry. But, we don't want to harm either of you." "And how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because if we wanted to hurt either one of you, we would have joined in on what they were doing." Logan stated, voice monotone, though Roman knew he wasn't lying from the look in his eyes. "So...what happens now?" Virgil spoke up, getting Roman to turn to him with a gentle smile on his lips. "They very clearly stated that they will continue to hunt you both, so we don't really have a choice." The one with the snake face stated, though he didn't seem entirely happy about whatever they had to do now. "Which is?" Roman prodded and the man sighed softly. "We'll be at your side as much as we can, keeping an eye on places you visit frequently, as well as where you live and work." "Huh?"

"In simple terms, we'll be protecting you both until we can deal with the other vampires." Logan stated and Roman swallowed, feeling as Virgil squeezed his hand a little tighter.

Life just got a lot more interesting, didn't it?


	2. Tensions

Virgil fidgeted with his fingers as he sat on his bed, knees drawn up to his chest. It's been four days since the incident, but he still hasn't quite gotten over what happened. Having these other vampires around didn't help. Peaking out his window, he saw the man who had held him once the two men trying to rape him were sent flying standing under a tree at the end of the block. He noticed Virgil was looking at him and give him a bright, warm smile, waving to him. Virgil returned it before ducking out of the vampire's view.

Patton wasn't someone who encroached too far into Virgil's personal boundaries, even if he was safely inside of his home. He stayed far enough away that no one really paid him any attention, yet close enough to his home so he can quickly protect him should something or someone get inside. His phone rang and Virgil jumped at the sound, quickly picking it up and answering it once he saw it was Roman. "Hey, Ro."  _"Is Patton outside of your house?"_ "Yeah. How'd you know that?"  _"Because Dolos and Logan are trading posts right now outside of my home."_ Roman stated, Virgil faintly hearing as what sounded like blinds slid back into place.

Logan, Patton, and Dolos had properly introduced themselves after they escorted both humans to Roman's home, since he refused to let Virgil sleep alone after what happened. From their first real impressions of the trio, Roman could tell that Patton seemed more open with his emotions, Logan was more calculated in things he did or said, and Dolos? Well, Dolos was pretty hard to get a read on, though he was clearly concerned for both of their protection and safety; he was also the oldest of the three, being 700 years old. Second oldest was Logan at 546 years old, and Patton was 469 years old, making him the youngest. What was strange was that none of them looked any older than Roman or Virgil, both of them 28 years old.

"Does Logan kept his distance like Patton?"  _"No, he tends to be closer to the house. But, he tends to climb up into my tree and just read books so I'm not too bothered by it. Does Patton do anything?"_ "Not really. I mean, if he sees that I'm looking at him, he smiles and waves, but that's it."  _"Huh."_ Neither one had the other vampire watch over their home yet; Dolos as been the only one that has been at each of their homes, and he tends to keep hidden away in the shadows as much as he can, so they don't really know what he's doing or even where he is half the time.

"So why'd you call? Just checking up on me?"  _"...You didn't get any sleep last night, did you?"_ Virgil sighed deeply, falling back against his bed in defeat. "No..."  _"Nightmare or insomnia?"_ "Nightmare that turned into insomnia." This time Roman groaned. Virgil had pretty bad insomnia, though he had been getting a good hold over it thanks to his sleep therapist, Remy Noct; he's been using the normal techniques when he feels like he can't get to sleep, but lately they haven't been working.  _"...Did you want me to come over?"_ Roman offered, seeming to sense that Virgil was annoyed himself for not being able to get much sleep, and knew that he tended to sleep better if he was in his home with him. "I appreciate it, but I'll be okay, Princey." Roman giggled at the nickname. Roman's full name was Roman Prince, and Virgil started to call him Princey after he got the male lead role for the Cinderella play that the drama club did during the first part of middle school.

 _"Sure you will, my raven."_  It was Virgil's turn to laugh at name-based nicknames. Virgil Nightingale Shadow was his full name, but Roman calls him 'my raven' because of his black clothing and attempted dark persona; truthfully, Virgil always liked ravens anyway, so he doesn't really mind. Virgil glanced to his clock and sighed. "I should get to bed."  _"Alright. I'll call you in the morning."_ Roman's calls acted like a second alarm clock for Virgil since, if he does get to sleep, he has a bad habit of sleeping through his alarms. Virgil changed into his night clothes and crawled under the sheets, settling down and praying that he'd be able to get some sleep tonight.

* * *

Patton glanced up to the human's bedroom when he heard faint, but rapid shifting and soft noises of distress.  _Poor thing..._ He's been having that same restlessness every night since they met. "...Dolos would be mad at me if I did..." Patton muttered to himself, trying to ignore the urge to gently open the man's window and enter his bedroom. Dolos made it very clear that unless the humans had invited them into their rooms or homes, they weren't allowed to enter them, but...fuck if Patton wanted to ignore that order right now.

He hated seeing humans in any kind of emotional distress.

It's what got him into trouble the most often, but both Logan and Dolos knew that's just who he was. He was a doctor at the local hospital as well as a psychiatrist before he was turned into a vampire. He still owed his sire everything, even though he's gone now; Emile Picani had been a fellow psychiatrist and worked at the same hospital he did when the building was bombed. Patton had been severally injured, shrapnel from the explosion having sunk into his left lung and through his heart, another rupturing his right kidney and the lining of his stomach. Emile had been hurt just as bad, but it was in that moment, when he managed to lift a huge slab of concrete that had Patton's left leg pinned under it with his bare hands, did he see the fangs he now sported.

Emile hugged him tightly, stroking his hair sweetly before explaining that he wasn't going to let him die, but the only way he could do that was to turn him into a vampire. Which meant he had to drink some of Emile's blood. He actually doesn't remember much about his transformation, Emile informing him once the world turned back into colors instead to total blackness, that his life was never going to be the same ever again, and that he was sorry that he wasn't going to be at his side to teach him; Emile's heart had been punctured from behind with a large, pointed piece of both wood and metal, being effectively staked through the heart.

Patton was the one to hold the man he called his best friend in his arms as he passed away, turning into ashes moments later. Patton mindlessly traced the cross which had the caduceus imprinted in the middle of it that held his sire's ashes, a solemn look on his features. His expression firmed as he moved from his normal spot, quickly moving so he was kneeling on the thin windowsill, looking into Virgil's room. He saw the man that thrashed about, pain and horror twisting his handsome face, and felt a sharp pang in his heart.

He was about to open up his window when Virgil screamed awake, shooting upright, panting hard as he heard his heart beating so fast he thought it might break. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he spotted Patton filling up his window, a tender smile on his lips. Virgil got out of his bed, fear filling his eyes, but he slowly came towards his window. "D-Did..." He swallowed thickly around the tight lump in his throat. "D-Did you...want to come in?" "Can I?" Patton asked, voice so soft and gentle you could mistake it for the lightest wind if you weren't paying attention. Virgil nodded his head slowly and carefully opened his window, sliding the bottom up enough for Patton to climb through.

Patton inhaled the air of the room and felt a pleasant buzzing wash over his skin; the room smelt like ink, incenses, and Virgil. It was a concoction of scents that Patton really enjoyed if his body's reaction to them was any indication. Virgil never got the chance to take in how Patton looked; besides the clothes, he noticed that Patton's face was peppered with light freckles though he had a nice band of them that washed over his cheeks and nose. His eyes were a sky blue and almost seemed puppy-like as he looked around his room. Those eyes settled on Virgil and he felt a thrill of...something burn down his spine in the best way, forcing himself to suppress a shiver.

"...Why were you in my window?" "I...heard that you were thrashing around, so I wanted to make sure you were okay." Patton stated, not lying, but strangely that didn't feel like the whole truth either. Virgil nodded his head, taking a step back from Patton. The vampire sighed under his breath; he should have known that Virgil would be afraid of him since his first introduction to his kind was them trying to rape him. "I've noticed that you seem to have trouble sleeping." Patton stated, trying to make some small talk so Virgil didn't feel so stressed out. "I-I, um...I have insomnia, so it's really hard for me sometimes to get sleep." "You must have a way to get to sleep normally, right?" Patton asked and he noted that Virgil's shoulders dropped a little bit.  _That's something at least._ Patton doubts that Virgil will be totally comfortable around him and the others in such a short amount of time.

"I...do...but, they aren't working." Patton hummed, bringing a hand up to his lips in thought.  _That's never a good sign. Could be the trauma he's gone through; body still not adjusted to it yet._ "Are you still shaken up about what happened when we met?" Virgil flinched at the vampire's question. "What about it is still troubling you?" "Why do you want to know?" Virgil snapped and chewed his lower lip a little seconds later. "I'm sorry...that was uncalled for." "It's okay. I understand you being uncomfortable with someone trying to pry into your thoughts, especially a vampire. And I apologize if I did make you uncomfortable, I wasn't trying to."

"...I-I think...everything about it still bothers me; the other vampires, their speed and strength, t-the..." Virgil bit his lip again. "The fact they almost raped me... It's all just...too much..." "Sh. Sh. It's okay. It's why Logan, Dolos, and I are still here. It's why we're keeping as close of an eye on you and your friend as we are. We will protect you, no matter what. Okay?" Patton cooed, taking three, slow, clear steps forward, hands raised and open, displaying that he meant him no harm and had no intention to harm him. Patton very clearly moved his hand so it could be placed on Virgil's shoulder, twitching one of his fingers down to tap against the limb, letting him know that he was gonna touch it in a moment. Virgil still flinched at his touch, but he didn't yank himself away nor did he try to escape Patton's touch.

"Would you like to try and go back to sleep while I'm in your room? I swear that I will not touch you in any way, and I will not go through your belongings; I just want to see if sensing that there's someone in your room who you know  _will_ protect you will help you sleep." After a long minute, Virgil weakly agreed, shifting back towards his bed and crawled back into it. Patton moved so he sat on the windowsill, or leaned against it, Virgil couldn't really tell, his eyes flickering over Virgil's form for a moment before they drifted back outside. Strangely, Virgil felt all of the nervous energy draining from him as he got comfortable in his bed, his eyes almost snapping close the moment he let himself relax.

Patton smiled when he heard that Virgil fell into a deep sleep a few minutes later, letting his eyes move back to the human. His face was relaxed, looking at peace as he slept, causing a smile to spread Patton's lips.

"I hope you were invited into his room, Patton." He heard Dolos speak from the position Patton's normally in, not needing to look at the other vampire and really not wanting to, since he'd miss out on seeing Virgil's peaceful expression. "I was." "...How is he?" "Still greatly troubled by what happened. I think I managed to help him get to sleep though." "By just being there?" Dolos asked, Patton guessing that his lone brow was cocked in either wonder or confusion, or both. "Yeah. Virgil did sleep pretty well when Roman was with him, so perhaps it would be best for me to be in his room?" Patton offered, but pouted when Dolos growled under his breath.

"...Fine. I'll only come in if I'm invited." "Good. ...What can you tell about the boy?" "Suffers from heightened anxiety and insomnia, likely has anxiety attacks if he gets too stressed out. Not depressed, but he clearly as some self-esteem issues; past relationship gone bad maybe? Has several creative outlets, though seems to favor drawing, painting, and writing from the smell of his room. Darker theme to his room, too; most likely keeps most people at a distance until he either lets them in or they manage to get in under the wire. Doesn't seem to have trust issues, just very cautious." Patton informed as he finally glanced out to Dolos. The older vampire is still spooked by Patton's ability to accurately analyze people from a few interactions and seeing their bedroom.

Patton was not someone you made your enemy unless you wanted to be destroyed psychologically.

"...Were you coming to relieve me?" Dolos has been bouncing between him and Logan so that they could get some rest and keep up their strength in case of an ambush or attack on the humans. "That was the plan, but that's obviously changed." "Heh, and for the best, you dangerous little noodle." Patton teased, picking up Dolos's underhanded growl at it. "You may be older and stronger than Logan and I combined, but you still need sleep just like the rest of us. You've been awake for two weeks now; you  _need_ sleep." "I can go another week before absolutely needing to, and you know it." "Yes. But as a trained medical doctor, I also know it's not healthy to go so long without sleep, for humans AND vampires. Go get some sleep, Dolos. Logan and I will be fine for a night." "Patton--" "Doctors orders, Dolos." Patton stated and that was the end of that conversation.

He felt a slight breeze and glanced up, Dolos crouched on the other side of the windowsill. "Don't let your emotions dampen your judgement, Patton." "I'm a doctor and a psychiatrist, Dolos Azrael. I have to keep my judgement free of emotions; doesn't mean that I'm a cold hearted fucker like the others are." Patton spat out and Dolos placed a hand on his arm, trying to reign in his anger. "We'll get them." Patton nodded his head after he released a slow breath, both of their eyes landing on the sleeping human. "We better."


	3. Curious

Roman was walking back home, groceries in his arm when a chill ran down his spine. He slowed his steps, reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Making sure to lower the back-light on the phone, he carefully angled it so he could see behind himself; he released a sigh when he spotted a familiar pair of glasses and blue necktie.  _Feels like I'm being stalked by a predator._ Well, he guessed he was in a way; vampires do survive on blood after all, so he had what Logan and the other vampires wanted.

He fished out his keys and unlocked his front door. He was dead tired after he got off work, not wanting to go shopping like he did, but he was running out of food eat, so he kinda had no choice; yeah, he could have waited until tomorrow, but he just wanted to get it over with as quickly as he could. He still wasn't really okay with the idea of vampires watching over them as a means to protect them from other vampires, but given just how strong and fast they were, he can't really argue their protection: he and Virgil would be dead without their help.

It was a rather pleasant night, so Roman went up to his room after he locked his front door and set the bag down, opening up his window to let the warm breeze filter into his room. He made himself a quick meal, wanting to finish up the outline for the story he wanted to write, making sure to go over the draft Virgil had emailed him for grammar errors first; his best friend was pretty good about catching any errors he makes, but he likes to make sure which is why he emails his drafts to Roman. Hours passed and Roman didn't realize he was falling asleep at his desk until his head slipped out of his palm, causing him to jerk harshly.

He rubbed his eyes and checked his computer for the time. 11:57 pm.  _Christ. I should get to bed._ He's not one to stay up too late, even when he didn't work the following day. Though, he paused by his opened window when he spotted Logan, perched in his usual spot, a slimmer book resting in his hand. He poked his head out of his window, taking a moment to study the vampire. Despite dressing like a teacher or collage professor, Logan was pretty attractive, especially his eyes. They were a rich brown, and they drew in Roman's attention.

"Do you need something?" Roman jumped when Logan spoke, not looking from his book. "N-No? Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." "It's quite alright. You humans are always fascinated by vampires, so I'm not particularly bothered by your staring. Though, word of advice: don't stare at Dolos's eyes. It really bugs him." "Because they're mis-matched?" Logan hummed in agreement, still reading his book. "...Why does it bother him? If someone stares at his eyes, I mean." "Usually because he's being judged because half of his face is that of a snake's, so he's already being looked down upon for being different." Roman crossed his arms on the sill and rested his head on them, his gaze not leaving Logan's form. "But I think it's rather interesting that he's like that."

Logan, at last, looked away from his book.

"...You do?" "Yeah. Virgil might be spooked the first few times he sees them up close, but I'm sure he'd find them cool too." Roman stated, a gentle smile on his lips. "...I'll be sure to inform Dolos of that." Logan commented, going back to his book, though he raised a brow when Roman whined. "Really? I'm trying to get to know you a little bit, and you choose your book over me?" "What's there to know? I'm a vampire and I'm here to protect you; that's all you need to know." Roman rolled his eyes. "I get that you're here to protect Virgil and I, but that doesn't stop either one of us from getting to know each other a little better. After all, neither of us know how long it will be before you guys get those other vampires. Might as well get the awkward stuff out of the way."

"While I appreciate the fact that you wish to know more about either myself or vampires, I don't really see the value in getting to know you more." Ouch. "Why? Because I'm a human?" Logan lowered his book a little. "I'm not that prejudice." "Then why?" "Because I don't see the value in forming a connection with a human I'll never see again once we deal with the other vampires." Logan stated, tone monotone. Roman's little smile dropped a bit at his words. "You guys...aren't gonna stick around?" "Why would we? We only came here because we tracked that group of vampires to this area." Roman straightened up a little at that, Logan now seeing that the human wasn't wearing a shirt and...

 _Oh my goodness..._ Roman appeared to be sculpted by the angels, as his defined, toned muscles were exposed for his eyes to devour. He looked like a Greek warrior with those deliciously shaped arms and chest.  _Focus, Logan Owlen._ He scolded, his eyes locking with Roman's vibrant, emerald eyes. "What did they do?" "They've raped and murdered at least a dozen of known humans, and another handful of vampires." He picked up as Roman's heart started beating faster and his breath shortened a little, fear clear in his eyes. "And I'm guessing that's really, really fucking bad?" "Yes, since, not only have they committed horrendous crimes, but have now threatened to expose our kind to humanity, which  **will** cause a mass panic. After all, it's been hundreds of years since humans have truly believed that vampires existed among them."

"...Is there a lot of things that are in the tales that are true?" Roman asked, carefully climbing out of his window, legs dangling over the edge of the window as he sat on the sill. "Not really." "What's fake?" "Well, vampires being weak to garlic, holy water, and crosses for one. Those things are based on pure superstition. Stakes can kill us, but only if they go through our heart from behind and are made out of wood or metal. Sunlight does not kill us, only makes us a little bit weaker, but nothing more. We do  _not_ sleep in coffins, and no, before you even think to ask, we do NOT sparkle." Logan clipped, his eyes narrowing a little on Roman, who wore an fake innocent face. "Other than that, the tales are right."

"So, wait, you're really a master of seduction?" Roman spoke, almost laughing at the idea of Logan being able to seduce anyone. "That tends to happen when you have heightened senses and know every single reaction your prey is having." "...Prove it." Logan's eyes went wide. "What?" "Prove to me that you can seduce anyone." He challenged and Logan gritted his teeth; he was  ** _never_** one to back down from a challenge, but he had a job to do. "What's a matter? Not up for it? Or is that part a myth too?" That was the final straw.

Roman gasped as Logan was suddenly before him, his hands on either side of the window while his legs caged his own, overwhelming him with his presents. "Why don't we step inside first? I'd hate to see you hurt." Logan cooed and Roman quickly obeyed, his heart pounding against his ribs from how close Logan was and just how good he smelled. It was the perfect mix of old books and sea air with a dash of lavender. It was so enticing to Roman that he couldn't rip his eyes away from Logan, taking in as he smoothly slid into his room, filling the space in front of him to make Roman walk backwards, pinning him gently to his bedroom door.

"Heh. What's this? Your heart is beating so fast, your breath is so short, and...is that arousal I smell coming off of you?" Logan purred as he leaned in more, his lips barely grazing Roman's skin, but holy hell did it set his flesh on fire every time he felt those lips on his body. "So excited, so eager and I haven't done a thing. Has it been long since you've last had sex?" Logan asked and he tensed up with Roman as he quickly fell out of the trance he seemed to be in. He shoved Logan away, the back of his hand covering his mouth, a dim shine of tears lighting up his eyes. "...Are you okay?"

Roman snapped his eyes to the floor, unable to look at Logan now. "...Did I say something wrong?" Roman shook his head. "Just...bad memories is all. It's okay." He reassured, but Logan saw a different kind of fear in his eyes now. "Want to talk about it?" He shook his head. "Alright." Logan softly spoke, hesitating before he placed his hand on the human's shoulder. "You...should get some sleep." "Y-Yeah..." Roman watched as Logan gave him one last, comforting look before he ducked out of his room, going back to his normal spot and seeming to pick up where he left off in his book. Roman, though he only took his shirt off before he started talking to Logan, felt too naked, tossing a thin night shirt on before he climbed into his bed and went to sleep.

Logan, though he tried to finish the page he was on, felt his hand tremble and he let out a low growl of frustration, snapping the book shut.  _Something clearly happened to him sexually. What kind of bad memories could he have had at the mere mention of sex?_ Nothing good, plainly, but to what extent were these memories bad? A bad partner? A bad experience? A combination of both? Was he forced into doing something he didn't want or wasn't ready for? Had his past partner, or partners, done something to hurt him during sexual intercourse? Afterwards? And what about after everything was said and done? Did he receive any aftercare? Or did he not? Was it bad if he had?

The questions kept piling on.


	4. Fear

Roman smiled to Virgil as they ate. They were in their favorite cafe, both men having the day off and wanted to spend some time together. It's been a full week and a half now since the incident and while Virgil still was a little uncomfortable at the idea of vampires watching over them, he and Roman were a little more relaxed around Logan, Patton, and Dolos.

"May I join you?" A voice asked and both humans tensed up a little when they saw Dolos, a plate and drink in his hand. "O-Oh. Yeah." Virgil stated and Dolos set what was in his hands down, sitting not long after. He had an in-house made strudel and a cup of coffee, a mocha from the smell of it. "You...can eat like us?" Roman asked and Dolos smiled softly to him. "Yes. We can consume human food and drinks just fine, and they can sustain us just as well as blood does, though we're weaker if we do." "How much weaker?" "Not much. Though, it gives those who've been living off blood a large advantage over us, so we try to avoid going too long without blood if we can." Virgil swallowed nervously at that.

"Don't be afraid, little one. None of us will ever feed off of either of you without permission." Dolos reassured, his hand touching Virgil's for a short moment. He remembers Patton saying that Virgil could be kept calm through reassurance and casual touches if his heart beat started to speed up or if he was having an anxiety attack. "...You're not wearing your gloves..." Roman noticed, his eyes locked with the vampire's now naked hands. They looked human, though it was hard to not see the large scar on the back of his left hand, what looked like another one coming up from the palm of his right.

"The scars are from before I was turned." "What happened?" "Debris got them when I was trying to pull a friend out from under heavy rubble." Both humans clearly wanted to know more about his past, but wasn't sure if he was comfortable with him taking about it; it was interesting, since he could easily spot that both of them weren't fully relaxed around any of them yet, if they ever will be. "So...I was wondering something," Virgil started, getting the others attention. "You, Logan, and Patton are clearly very close, and since you're older than them, does...does that mean you're their...what was the word again, sire?" "No. I'm not their sire."

"So you all have different sires? Do you remember who they were?" "Patton's was Emile Picani, while mine was Vixen Saki." "And...Logan's?" Roman asked, and Dolos's face softened. "He doesn't remember who turned him; all he can remember is that they were male." Both of the human's eyes went wide. "Is...it normal for a vampire to not know who changed them?" "No. In fact, it's very rare and very dangerous for a vampire to not know their sire." "Why?" "Because they can be more easily controlled by another vampire, if they claim to be their sire; we tend to follow the orders of our sire for the first few years of our new life, them usually teaching us how to control our abilities, as well as our thirst for blood." Dolos calmly stated.

Roman licked his lips slowly, taking in everything as best as he could while his hand reached out and took Virgil's, knowing that he was even more nervous right now. "Hey, I've got to do something real quick. Are you gonna be okay if I leave?" Roman asked Virgil and he nodded his head after a moment. "...We can go some where you feel more comfortable if you wish." Dolos added and Roman smiled when his friend relaxed some more. "I'd..like that." Roman threaded his fingers through his friend's purple dyed hair and stood, leaving the cafe.

He stepped into the alleyway that was next to the cafe, sensing that someone was following him, but he guessed it was Logan so he didn't bother turning around or using his phone to double check.

He felt a sharp pain crack across the back of his skull and the world around him instantly faded to black as he dropped.

* * *

Prince groaned at the pain that throbbed through his head, shifting his body to try and sit up. Only, he couldn't. His eyes snapped open and he realized that his mouth was taped shut, his arms were pinned under his body, feeling that a zip-tie kept his hands bound together; what had him panicking was when he looked down his body and saw that he was naked from the waist down, his legs spread wide and bent over the edge of the bed he was on, rope biting into his ankles. He tired to tug his leg free, but he felt as the rope pulled on his other leg.

He was bound and gagged and at the full mercy of whoever kidnapped him.

"Ah, look-y here. Pretty boy's awake!" A voice purred and Roman felt his blood run cold. Three men came into his view and he whimpered after he let out a muffled scream. It was the vampires who were hunting him and Virgil. "Heh. Our leader did tell you that it wasn't over, human." One of them, a man with black hair, green eyes, and wearing a silver chain on his right wrist spoke up; next to him as a man just a few inches taller than the first one, with hazel eyes, blond hair, and a broad build. The blond haired man smirked as his eyes racked over Roman, the human realizing that it was the same vampire that had Virgil's arms pinned to the wall, while the other was the one who tried to rape his friend.

The last man stepped up to the side of the bed, leaning down over Roman and purred into his ear, "We're gonna have some fun with you before we feed. I hope that's okay?" He asked, knowing that Roman couldn't respond, and smiled lovingly to him as he straightened up. The leader of the group had dark red eyes, black hair, and what looked like a part of a tattoo poking out of the collar of his shirt.  _Fun? Oh, please don't tell me..._ Roman's scream was muted by the tape on his mouth when he saw the one with the chain undo his pants, pulling them down enough to expose his rock hard cock.

Roman tried to struggle, to get himself magically free as the vampire climbed onto the bed between his forcefully spread legs, trying to move away when he felt the tip of his penis rub against his entrance, but the vampire snared a bruising grip on his hips and smirked. "The more you fight me, the better it's gonna feel for me, baby." He cooed moments before he shoved himself inside of Roman and he screamed in pain. The burn was searing and the vampire didn't give him a moments rest, pounding into him hard and fast. "Oh, holy fuck! He's so tight and hot!" He moaned out as he moved his hands off Roman's hips and on to the bed, but Roman was already crying.

 _"Oh yeah, you feel so fucking good, baby boy. Huh? What's the matter? ...What was that, sweetheart? Eheheh, I can't hear you; you'll have to speak up if you want me to stop."_ The words of his ex-boyfriend from collage echoed in his head, too vividly remembering how he tied him up under the guise of worshiping Roman's body like he's done so many nights before, only to shove a ball gag into his mouth and rape him, enjoying himself the entire time. The vampire above him suddenly grunted and Roman felt as his seed filled his hole, more tears and whimpers escaping him.

"Oh, baby boy! Fuck, you're so good..!" "Is he really?" The blonde asked and the first man smiled happily to his friend. "Take a turn; he's amazing!" They switched and Roman's sob was muffled by the tape as the other shoved inside of him, getting stretched more and getting fucked just as fast and rough. "S-Shit! You weren't kidding! Oh, I wonder if his friend is just as good as him?" Roman managed to shove past the pain he was in and shook his head. "What? No? Your friend isn't as good as you?" He nodded his head, hating himself for making himself the one they'd more likely rape if they manage to get hold of Virgil as well, but he didn't care; Virgil wasn't  ** _ever_** going to know this kind of pain.

"...You telling the truth there, baby? Or are you just a little whore who wants to be fucked like the toy he is? Is that it? You like being fucking like this?"  _I'm not being fucked, I'm being raped, you fucker._ He didn't give them a response. The man pounding into him shrugged. "Oh well, doesn't matter to me." He kept going and minutes later he was spilling into Roman. "Perhaps he needs to learn that we won't kill him once we've had our fun?" The leader spoke and Roman's eyes went wide. "...That's right, pet. We'll just fuck you until we're sated and then feed on you; it will never be enough to kill you or put you in serious danger, and we'll let you recover before we start again." The leader cooed, gently stroking Roman's face, but he jerked his head away from his touch.

The leader growled deeply, striking Roman across the cheek hard, the human feeling as his bone bruised from the force of it. "You are  _our_ little cumwhore, you understand? We'll use you as much and as often as we please." He growled and Roman, unable to contain it, whimpered. The vampire smiled warmly to him as he pulled out his rock hard member and replaced the blonde, rubbing the tip of his cock against Roman's hole. "I'll make you feel good, baby. Promise." Roman shook his head, but the other didn't acknowledge him, pushing inside. Roman groaned, numbing quickly to the pain; he whimpered, however, when the other started to fuck into him fast and hard, and then a moan was ripped from him as his hand was wrapped around his cock and started to stroke him.

 _NO! No, no stop it! Don't touch me! Stop touching me!!_ He felt as his tears ran more freely down his face as pleasure now pulsed in his veins. The leader of the group didn't make him cum, but it felt good when he came inside of him. "Oh yeah, he clearly likes it now." "Shall we keep going then?" Roman whimpered, shaking his head, wanting the tape to be off his mouth so he could beg them to stop, but then the one with the chain was back between his legs, all of them already hard again, and Roman cried out as he sunk back inside of him.

* * *

...He's lost track of time. Every bit of pain he should be feeling was nothing but an empty, numb sensation, pleasure dripping through his body just enough to make every thrust feel good. He hasn't come at all and his cock had started to give him pain at some point, but that too was just an empty feeling. The one with the chain was inside of him again, their leader having left after the seventh time he's come in Roman; their mixed semen was constantly leaking out of him, a little more of it gushing out with each thrust, though it never seemed to stop since each time they came, he was filled up again. "Mm... Look at him. So plaint now. Such a good little pet. So good for us."

The tears have stopped running down his face even though he still felt like he was crying. He just wanted this to stop, for them to stop doing this to him, for them to feed off him and leave him be. It seems like they've finally broke him. Suddenly the door to the room flung off its hinges and Roman heard a voice he was forever grateful to hear. "ROMAN!" His eyes snapped to the doorway and he spotted Logan, rage veiling his handsome face. The vampire who was fucking him didn't even stop to look at the commotion behind him, hell he wasn't even fazed by it.

Roman quickly saw why.

The blonde was on Logan in a second, grabbing one of his arms while the leader reappeared and snared the other, both vampires successfully pushing Logan against the wall and keeping him there. "Heh, come to enjoy the show, Lo-Lo?" "You better fucking stop Alec, or I swear on the blood of the Ancients, I will rip your throat out with my teeth!" Alec laughed gleefully, straightening up so Logan now had a full few of Roman's half naked body, his shirt shoved up his chest to expose his torso. "So kinky! You've always been a naughty little thing, Logan." Alec cooed as he finished, groaning blissfully as he filled up Roman again. Alec put himself back into his pants, Roman groaning in gratitude that, finally, they seemed to be finished raping him. Of course, his fear matched Logan's when Alec pulled a needle out from his back pocket.

It was filled with a rust colored liquid and the mere sight of it had Logan trying to break free of the grasp of the other vampires as Alec neared. "No! Don't do it! Alec, please, stop!" "Oh come on, Logan, baby, why don't you show your pretty little human exactly who you are?" Logan whimpered when the needle was plunged into his neck, Alec forcing the liquid into his system. Once the needle was empty, Alec quickly removed it from Logan's neck and tossed it onto the ground, stomping on it. Roman's watched as Logan's brown eyes glazed over, a more predatory look in them as they snapped to his. He licked his lips hungerly as he took in the sight before him, hearing as the human's heart beat began to raise as he got closer.

His eyes went wide, making muffled noises as Logan undid the belt on his slacks and pulled them down, freeing his hastily hardening member as he crawled between the man's legs. Roman groaned as Logan sunk sharply into him, feeling the prick of fresh tears sting his eyes. Logan pumped his hips just as hard and fast as the other vampires, though he did something after a few thrusts that none of the others did.

He sunk his fangs into Roman's neck.

Blinding pleasure drowned his body as he felt Logan's lips move very gently against his throat, oh-so-slowly drinking Roman's blood. Logan couldn't get over the taste of this human's blood; it was the most enticing mix of dragonfruit and cinnamon he's ever tasted, noting that there was an almost rose aroma to it as well. It screamed passion and romance and Logan was living for it, wanting to take more of it in with each swallow, but really enjoying the sensation of savoring it as he fucked into the human.

Roman was moaning loudly with each thrust of Logan's hips, pleasure building up too quickly and he was coming, screaming Logan's name, though it only came out as muffled thanks to the tape, his load painting his chest. And Roman just kept coming. His cock pulsed and twitched with each thrust and more seed pumped out of him. The sensation of finally coming, mixed with the now overwhelming pleasure that was added with each thrust of Logan's hips and the feeling of his blood delicately being drained from him made his head spin and the world around him faded away as he blacked out.

* * *

Roman awoke on his side. Which confused him. He glanced down his body and saw that he had been redressed, feeling like someone had cleaned his body of both his own seed and the semen that had been leaking out of his hole. He reached his hand up once he realized they were freed and by his face, and touched his mouth, no longer able to feel the tape and then moved his hand down when he felt something on his neck and felt that a large bandage was carefully put over the bite on his neck. He groaned as he rolled onto his back, turning his head and found Logan on the other side of the room. He was in the corner furthest from him, sitting on the floor facing away from him, arms wrapped around his legs. Roman noticed he was shaking.

Hurried footsteps filled the hallway leading up to the room they were in, and then Dolos, Patton, and Virgil were in his sight. "Roman! Oh, no, Princey what did they do to you?!" Virgil spoke as he rushed to him, cradling him in his arms and rocking him slowly. Roman returned the hug, but moved his body so he could look at Logan; Patton was at his side now, kneeling down next to him, a hand on his shoulder.

'Logan, what happened?' Patton whispered, too low for the humans to hear him. 'A-Alec. H-He drugged me...a-an-and I...' Tears fell down Logan's cheeks. 'I raped Roman while I fed from him.' "Oh Logan..." Patton spoke louder than he meant to, hugging Logan carefully; he could tell that he was hating himself greatly, loathing that the other group of vampires had the only drug that made Logan lose total control. 'Was it PL?' Dolos hushed, making sure his face was fully away from the humans in the room so they didn't see his lips move. 'I think so.' Patton confirmed, rubbing a few circles into his friend's back before standing up and going over to the humans.

Roman glanced up to Patton, returning his smile weakly; he was sore, in a lot of pain, and felt really light headed, but he didn't care about himself at the moment. "Is Logan okay?" He asked, much to Patton's amazement. "He will be." "What was that Alec injected him with?" "It's called Poison Lust, and it makes certain vampires lose all control of themselves." "Certain vampires? What do you mean?" Virgil asked and Dolos sighed. "Unlike Patton and I, Logan wasn't raised by his sire after he was reborn; he's a self taught vampire, which are the only kind who can lose control when injected with PL. If Patton or myself were injected with it, we would just have a stronger urge to feed, but we wouldn't act on it."

"So Alec knew Logan's a self taught vampire?" "Yes. We...were all once together in the same group, but once their leader started to suggest things that Dolos didn't agree with and left, Logan and I joined him." Patton stated, his head falling and appearing to be ashamed. "Roman," Dolos started, making Prince jump because none of them have used their names so far, "I hate to ask, but how many times did the others rape you?" Roman felt tears sting his eyes again, but he fought them off as best as he could. "Their leader raped me seven times, Alec nine, and the blonde raped me eight times." "I'm guessing they were all taking turns?" "...Y-Yes. Alec was first, then the blonde, then their leader." Virgil pulled Roman closer to him, hushed words he knew could comfort and reassure his best friend.

Roman carefully pushed himself up, his body screaming at him to just lay down and recover, but he couldn't, not yet. He stood up slowly, stumbling forward a little as his legs tried to buckle, but he pushed himself back up, slowly making his way to Logan. Owlen stiffened when he heard the human fall to his knees behind him, Roman's arms wrapped around his shoulders, his head tucked beside his own. "You were drugged, Logan. You weren't in control of yourself or your actions. I understand that. I'm not upset with you. I'm not mad at you. I'm not scared of you. Out of everyone, you were the only one who really made me feel good, who made me come. Despite what had happened to me in that moment, I didn't think that you were raping me; in that moment, you and I were having sex. I didn't see you as a monster like they most likely wanted me to, I saw you as a man who didn't want to do what he did."

Logan shifted a little so he was pressing back against Roman a little. "You...mean that?" "I do. Yeah, it wasn't the best sex in the world, but I hadn't exactly been taken care of nicely beforehand and you were drugged." The casualness of his words got a small laugh from Logan, though he could tell that Roman's past sexual trauma was still affecting him, and being raped several times over by vampires who only sought their own pleasure could  **not** have helped him in anyway, but he glad that, for the moment, he was doing okay. Logan reached a hand up and tenderly touched Roman's arms, feeling as he pressed himself a little closer to his body. "...Would you feel more comfortable sleeping at your friend's place tonight?" "...Yeah."


End file.
